Cleaning areas from leaves, debris and other unwanted materials requires depositing such materials in flexible wall containers or bags; moving through the particular place containing the unwanted materials and transporting the containers or the bags with the unwanted materials to a final disposition place. The cleaning tasks are facilitated by maintaining such containers widely open, protecting the container or bag from puncturing or tearing and facilitating the movement or transportation of the container or bag during and after the cleaning process. Flexible wall containers or bags are commercially available in variable sizes, and thus, the required holder's size should correspond to the container size in order to be properly accommodated said container or bag. Thus, there is a need for a holder for supporting flexible wall containers such as trash bags that is easy to handle, portable, and easy to move through a given area. In addition, there is a need for a flexible wall container's holder that is also compactable, easy to store when not in use and having a housing or cavity adjustable to the size of the flexible wall container.
Therefore, it is an object of the instant invention to provide a holder for flexible wall containers, such as trash bags and the like, that is highly compactable and easy to assemble and disassemble in order to facilitate storing it when not in used or when such holder is transported. Another object of the invention is to provide a holder having an internal housing or cavity that may be releasable secured at predetermined different sizes increasing the utility of the holder when using bags of different sizes. It is another object of the invention to provide a holder for bags or any flexible wall containers capable of being used in vertical or horizontal position with respect to the user's position. Yet another object of the invention is to provide bag holder, which is portable and an easy to transport while in use as well as when compacted and it is not in use.